


Best-worst team

by Abella_bun



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Action, Collage, Lacrosse, Light Smut, Multi, Trans!pidge, f/m - Freeform, fantasy university au, highschool!au, light Violence, m/m - Freeform, sports team au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abella_bun/pseuds/Abella_bun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lacrosse AU nobody asked for. </p><p>Lance loves to tell the others of all the sports teams he dreams of playing. When the university want to start a lacrosse team he convinces everyone to join. For quite a while they make the worst team possible but their luck will eventually change.</p><p>This story follows the unexpected, colourful and odd moments of the team at Altea university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everybody looses their clothes sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> There will be light mentions of violence, but only in the context of sports.
> 
> I've tried to keep the setting as close to a normal university as possible but there were also some creative liberties taken.
> 
> Each chapter is from the point of view from one of the characters (their name will be at the top of the work in bold)  
> Enjoy :)

** Lance **

 

I walk into the common room an hour or so before classes. Shiro is flapping about some papers he forgot, not that Pidge was listening as they lulled their head over the side of the old couch, shooting me a bleary eyed smile as I slump into another chair.

 

"Oh, good morning Lance." Shiro finally notices me.

"G' morning." I yawn and steal a sip of Pidge's coffee. Allura should be awake but the others, lucky bastards, don't have classes until later. I sit still for a moment, thinking of nothing in particular in the midst of my reluctant morning routine -until Pidge yanks their coffee mug out of my lap with a pout. I think about skipping class to go back to bed and then remember Keith is probably waking up and I don't want to argue this early in the morning. (We just can't help it)

 

"Guys this is serious I can't find my grey jeans!" Allura's voice sounds from the corridor as she tiptoes in, holding her shirt down over her underware. (No shame)

"On the floor next to my club hoodie." Pidge chimes in before I even register the girl in her underware, and just in time to stop Shiro stumbling over his words.

"Thank you!" The she chirps and scurries back down the corridor.

 

I'd like to say I'm surprised that this is my average Wednesday morning but if anything this is dull compared to every other day. There are only four other people on our floor, of witch one is my older cousin Brisa, and for all the rest of us know: the other three don't really exist.

 

Needless to say it makes for some odd situations. We're all too close for our own good, having gone through most of school together. It's like nobody else exists in our friend group -we just hide in the library during break, or hang out in each other's rooms. Most of the time we don't even sleep in our own rooms. I've woken up on the couch in the common rooms far too many times to find somebody else in my bed. (Occasionly it gets really weird, last week I woke up spooning Shiro in Keith's bed.) (We do not speak of these occasions)

 

As Alura leaves I spot a new leaflet on the pin-board beside the door. With nothing else to do, I wander over and idly flip my gaze over it. Lacrosse! Is about all I manage to with-hold in my overtired stupor before my stomach becomes a gymnast.

 

"Hunk! Come get your damn dog!" I hear the familiar snap of Keith's voice behind me, he always sounds mad when it's early. Hunk pops out of the room beside me, covering his modesty with a towel around his waist and a wash bag in one hand.

"Shh, they'll find her." He lowers his voice like we're being watched. (Pippi, is a secret)

"She peed on my bed!" Keith practically shoves the tiny, scruffy dog into Hunk's arms before turning to stomp away and then turning back again to pat the dogs head. He finally swooshes away, not forgeting his morning sneer in my direction. I smile back mockingly.

 

Hunk places Pippi behind the door and then closes it behind him. "Is there anyone in the showers?"

"Not unless you spot one of the ghosts." It takes him a moment to realise I'm referencing the three other that live with us all and then he wanders down the hallway towards the wash room.

"Hey hunk." I hear Allura greet him as he walks.

 

She enters the room with her laptop in one hand, still applying lip-gloss with the other. "Remembered your clothes this time eh?" I jeer playfully at her. Pidge spits their coffee out as they fall about laughing with Shiro.

"Suns out buns out." She replies coolly, silencing the three of us just as Keith emerges. I can see the smirk pulling at her face as she takes in the sheepish looks on our faces.

 

Keith stands behind her, thinking, for a moment. He's dressed to go for a run, like every other day (for some reason he refuses to join any teams.) (maybe because I'm on them.)

"Could have been worse Guys." He pauses and walks to the stairwell at one end of the room. "At least she remembered her knickers." Even Allura blushes at that but he acts like he doesn't notice as he bounds down the steps.

 

There's more stunned silence for a long while before I fly into action. "Our classes start soon!" I pull Pidge off of the couch as they finish their coffee and shove their satchel into their hands. Shiro picks up his bag, already raring to go and waits for Allura to fit her hair into a bun before they walk behind us other two.

 

Allura and Shiro talk quietly behind us, Pidge is preoccupied with Pokémon as we reach the entrance to our building and my mind is set on the lacrosse poster.

 

Our university has never had too many good sports teams. There's a track team, boxing and football (English) but besides swimming (which nobody wants to do) there's not much else. I've been on the football team since the start of my first year but everyone keeps leaving and it's starting to get boring. I tried for the track team but everyone there had something against me.

 

I've thought about quitting all together but that would mean spending more time in my dorm, and as much as me and Keith class each other as friends, we bicker a lot and it stresses me out. If I could get all the others to join a team with me I'm sure I'd enjoy sports more -but besides me they're all science or I.T majors. Me and Shiro are the odd ones out however, I take mechanics and he's in Hair & Beauty. Allura's forever jealous of his eyeliner skills. (So am I)

 

Naturally, none of them are an option. But that doesn't stop me from pondering this Lacrosse team as we make our way through the building.

 

We're just about to go into the main lobby when Shiro stops me. "Umm, lance..." The three of them are snickering behind me.

"Your shirt?" Allura adds before bursting out laughing as I notice my bare chest in the reflection of the door.

 

We're already late. "Shit!"

 


	2. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith POV

Keith 

 

I took a slightly longer route on my run this morning, hoping I'd avoid catching anyone on the way to class. Most of the time I don't mind -I'm used to bumping into the guys, usually Pidge or Lance.

 

Lance... God damn Lance McLain. 

 

My bed smells like him from last week and it's been driving me crazier than usual. Nobody but Hunk seems to have noticed my distance, he confronted me about it yesterday but I just said I'd had a few late study nights. He didn't buy it but he left me alone. 

 

I've never been one for dealing well with feelings. My coping method is bottling them up and then spending a few days alone when they come bubbling out. Dealing with Lance is a whole other problem though.

 

I'm not even sure what my feeling towards him are, most days we're just friends and I'm totally neutral with him but sometime during high school I noticed the tables tipping. Now all it takes is one little comment, one little thing left in the open or a strange interaction and suddenly it's I want to smash his face in -Or- I want to smash him against a wall and kiss him. And lately there's been no in between. 

 

I slow down in the university courtyard, I haven't been sleeping well and I've not got the energy too keep running before class. I think about having a shower and then rethink as I enter our building, deciding just to change my shirt and head to psychology. 

 

The common room is empty, thank God. I cross my fingers as I enter our room even though I know it should only be hunk and Brisa left on our floor now. I'm just about ready to breathe a sigh of relief until I see Lance with his head and arms tangled in a shirt above his head. 

 

"Oh for f-" I seriously consider leaving the room again before I force myself to head to my clothes draws. "Morning Lance." I smile weakly. (My knees are weak. Am I swooning? I wouldn't put that beneath me.)

"G' morning Keith. How was your morning run in your girl leggings?" He raises an eyebrow teasingly. 

"Their running bottoms, besides, their comfy." I flash him the most unamused look I can muster over my shoulder, as I pick out a navy shirt with a weird luminous green stain on.

"What the hell is that!?" He notices the stain. Great.

"Probably a deadly chemical." I say as I cover it by putting a jacket on. "What the hell is that!?" I point to nothing behind him and take my chances to leave, grabbing my bag at the door. 

"Oh bye then." I hear him pout when the door is closed. 

 

It takes me a moment to realise that he'll catch me up soon, and by the time he does I've already missed any opportunitys to avoid him. Just as I'm rounding the corner to leave our building he pounces on me at the door. "Join the Lacrosse team with me?" He grins.

"Pfft- what? I..." I stutter and blink weirdly as I try to jump out of his way.

"C'mon you're like, the only other person I know who's into sports!" He starts walking in front of me, there's no evading him when he's like this.

"I'm not into sports." I shrug. I don't mind them but I'm not exactaly any good. 

"Sure you are. You go for mile long sprints every morning, half the time I couldn't run that fast. Plus; I've seen you play football before. Your good!" He's waving his arms about like a child. I try to push him out of the way and just end up awkwardly brushing his chest, he doesn't notice. 

 

"Doesn't mean I'm into them. You'd have to do something really stupid or be really desperate before I even think about joining a team." We're both silent. He furrows his eyebrows like he's thinking really hard (for once) and then turns to me with a smirk that I definitely misinterpret. "No. No no no- don't you dare say wha-"

"How stupid is stupid?" He asks the inevitable question. I'm silent for a moment, why should I answer that? And then I let myself think...

Somehow I let myself say the first thing that comes to my head. I'm regretting the decision before any words leave my lips. "I don't know, like jumping off or a cliff or kissing me or something idiotic like that." I feel the blood drain from my face. "Just as an example I mean- you'd have to be really desperate for any of that." I try to save the situation.

 

"Jumping off a cliff? No thanks-" he's stopped in front of me. Oh crap. "Kissing you seems easier." I'm panicking. I can't even feel my face at this point.

"Oh please don't-"

"You'll think about it if I do something really stupid?" He says. I'm not thinking anymore, I've forgotten how.

"Y-yes" oh fuck. Here we go. 

 

He grabs me by the shoulders and plants a kiss on me. It's short and more friendly than romantic but my whole world stops even when he pulls away. I barely hear his words over the sound of my own heart beat.

 

"You'll think about it now?" He smiles coolly.

"Y-yeah." The words float away from me.

"Okay... Lunch in the library. See ya'" he waves and leaves me on my own as my entire world falls on me. 

 

He was totally calm and here I am having and internal meltdown. He walked off like nothing happened and I had to run and hide in my bed. He probably didn't care and here I am sliding off the wrong end of the scales. 

 

He's done it now, the tables have turned for good.


	3. Too Cool For Human Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, you done fucked up. 
> 
> Lance's POV

Lance

 

If there was any moment in my life, that the others would be able to use as the top reason I'm an asswhole -this would have been it. I literally just kissed somebody to get my own way, I don't know what that did to them, though it's Keith so I imagine I just royally pissed him off. But that's not the worst part about this horrible situation I just put myself in. No. 

 

The worst part is the fact that I walked away like it meant nothing. I walked away like this mess has done nothing for me and pretended to be totally cool with it. I even smiled at him and asked him to come to lunch as usual, knowing full well that I won't even be able to make eye contact with him anymore without blushing or feeling like an idiot. How much of a dick can I be?

 

"Do you want my grapes? I accidentally bought green ones." Hunk holds a handful of fruit out to me as I take my seat next to him. 

"No thanks." I kick my feet up onto the table and pull my phone out.

"Are you okay? Your cheeks are all pink and you look like you've been pulling at your hair." He adds and tussles some hair from my face. -shit act normal!

"Yeah, just a bit wind swept." I shrug. 

"Hmm, okay." He does that weird thing moms do when they think you're lying and crosses his arms over his chest, eyeing me concernedly.

 

Nobody else is here yet and Hunk is too busy eating. There's nothing interesting on my phone and I find myself staring off into space like I do when I'm bored. I float my gaze over the books around the room -it's not really a library, just a small desk room Shiro's English teacher lets us use during lunch. There's a big wooden table we all sit around; a smaller desk with a computer on it in one corner; book cases line two of the walls; one end is a chalk board, the other is a huge window over looking the football field. It's quiet in here, nobody else ever seems to come here. It's our space.

 

Sometimes I daydream about this being our secret base, it's weird, but it's fun to think of all the mischief we'd get up to if we really were some kind of ninja team. I think about how we'd use Keith's knowledge of chemicals and hunks bio-mechanic skills to pull elaborate pranks on Brisa and the three ghosts. 

 

I could daydream like this all day, my psychology teacher thinks it's a sign I'm not happy with my life, it could well be but I think that's bullshit. I'm perfectly happy. I love all my friends, their little quirks and all the stupid things we do together. I'm doing vaugley well in my classes and I have a big family back home who loves me. I got past all that depressing teenage crap years ago, I'm happy...

 

I'm also realising that I've stared off into space for the past ten minutes and everybody is staring at me, the room is now full apparently. 

 

"What did you say to Keith!?" Allura starts rather angrily. I notice he's not in the room when I look around.

"You must have said something, he doesn't get like that unless you pick a fight with him!" She adds, even angrier now and Shiro places a hand on her shoulder, almost like he thinks she'll pounce. 

"W-what?" I play oblivious, I know I've screwed up but I'll sort it in my own time. 

"Don't what me! He was all quiet and broody and he kept ignoring Pidge. He didn't even turn up to this mornings classes apparently!" She snaps, this time with a hint of worry in her voice. Shiro mutters something to her and she takes a step back, face softening. "What did you do Lance?" She stares right into me, right through my eyes. 

 

My cheeks get all hot, I don't want to lie. I can't exactaly turn around and say I 'kissed him without thinking and now I feel all funny and I don't want to talk to him because I'm too busy suppressing all human emotion so that I stay cool' this is not going to end well for me...

 

"Nothing. He did nothing." Despite the situation I actually feel some relief at the sound of Keith's voice. "I was just in a bad mood, sorry." he smiles lightly at Pidge and then sits at the far end of the table, pulling a drink out of his bag and acting all casual. 

 

Allura's face goes through about six different expressions before she sits down beside Shiro, who throws me a sideways smile (he always knows when there's something up but he'll never say anything) "Sorry Lance" she says.

"S'okay." I feel terrible. She always gets upset when one of us is upset but can never really tell the boundary between getting angry or sorting out a problem -we don't really blame her for it though. She just loves us all a lot.

 

I sit silently, feeling horrible and looking down at the table to avoid eye contact. There's about an hour before any of us need to be anywhere and I spend half of it moping at one end of the table. I keep catching Keith staring and whenever I stare back he awkwardly looks away.

 

Sometimes my cockiness really isn't my best trait. What was I thinking, kissing him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third chapter I managed to pull out of my ass. I'm sorry it's short and kinda shitty but I'm enjoying writing this fic, I just want to get some filler out of the way. Enjoy :)


	4. Momma needs a break!

Allura

 

Lance ate his lunch and left almost straight away, which is odd but if he won't tell me what happened and I can't get it from Keith then there is no point faffing. -but then I'm me and I faff over everything.

 

"Do you think they'll work it out? Whatever it is that happened." I mumble to Shiro. "Oh come on, we know something happened!" I add when he looks at me like a lost chicken.

"Something is always happening between those two. Let's not worry for now." He reassures me with that warm smile that always melts away my stress. (For a while anyway, I'm stressed about everything.) 

 

"Chemistry!" Pidge yells, packing away the contents of their bag hurriedly. "Chemistry! Chemistry! Chemistry!" They add before bolting for the door in a mess of open bags and drooping glasses. 

"Ba-bye." I wave but their already gone. 

 

I can't help letting out a sigh when I think we're alone. I lean into Shiro and close my eyes for a moment before I realise he's holding his breath and staring sheepishly down at me with bright red staining his complexion. It takes me a moment before I realise what, or rather who, he's looking at and then I feel my own cheeks turn red when I make eye contact with Hunk. 

 

He stands across the table from us like a rabbit in the headlights, for a good few moments before he finds any words. "I knew it!" He grins before turning to bound out of the door. "Oh, but don't worry. We're cool, I won't tell." He adds and Shiro starts breathing again so suddenly that I jump in my seat.

 

I sigh again, it's becoming a habit. Shiro stands up to pack his things but gets distracted and starts massaging my shoulders instead. We're not actually dating but by this point it's been mutually agreed that we like each other. I'm just waiting for him to ask me out on a date but that doesn't seem like it's going to happen anytime soon.

 

I roll my head back to stare up at him, smiling down at me rather sympathetically. "You need to loosen up a little. To be fair, I think we all do." He says. I'm too busy enjoying my massage to say anything but that gets me thinking. He is right, I have been very tense since classes started back up. I should do something for myself, maybe go out with Pidge, buy something new, have a nice meal -but I just don't feel like doing any of those things. I need a break. A real one. I have to let go of absolutely everything even if it's just for one night or a few hours. 

 

"Okay, then how do you suggest I de-stress then? In fact never mind I already know. Why don't you take me on a date." I'm only half joking. My eyes are closed as I tilt my head down to roll out the kinks in my neck.

"Why don't we go down to Luna tomorrow night? We could get something to eat before we go. My treat, He says it so casually I almost don't process it, but then it hits me.

 

He wants to take me out for food.

 

Luna is a night club.

 

Oh!

 

"Are you actually asking me on a date!" I say a little too exitedly, jumping out of my chair and grappling at his shoulders like some little girl. 

"Uh, yeah I-"

"Okay, tomorrow at seven?" I ask but in my exited frenzy I start acting like an eighth grader and kiss him on the cheek before running off without waiting for his answer. (It was a kiss on the cheek, he's used to that by now) 

"S-sure!" He shouts after me.

 

I'm buzzing the whole way through French, and then panicking through History and then I bump into a rather mopy Keith on my way back to the dorms and I'm me again. 

 

He looks like he's been crying, or rubbing his eyes a lot but either way it's not a comforting sight. I won't get anything out of him so I stay silent and walk with him through the lobby to our rooms. It's too much not to ask what's wrong by the time we're in the stairwell. "Keith-"

"I have homework to do. Sorry, I'll talk later." He brushes me off so coldly.

"Don't you speak to your mother like that." I try to joke. It was a bad joke. 

 

He looks at me like I've just stabbed his cat right in front of him, and then it turns into that 'are you for real' look before he sulks off to his room. Wonderful. Yet another problem to add to my list, though really it's his but I can't help it -I'm just me. 

 

Pidge is on their laptop in our room when I walk in. "Hey Pigeon!" I chirp. They smile over their screen before going back to whatever it is their doing. "You're overthinking something again aren't you." I hear them say as I dump my things over my dresser and start rooting through my clothes for my pyjamas.

"Obviously." I smile.

"Hmm." They raise an eyebrow over their glasses at me before letting whatever they were about to say go and saying something else. "Lance is taking us all out for pizza later so don't bother changing." 

"Oh, how come?" I ask.

"He has some big announcement thing- I don't know I just heard pizza and tuned out." I laugh at that and then go to sit in our massive arm chair at the end of Pidge's bed. I let out what must be my ninetieth sigh of the day and loll over one arm, staring at the reflection on Pidge's glasses. 

 

"Ugh what is it now?" They say, closing their laptop and crawling to the end of the bed in front of me. 

"Nothing. I won't be the one to fix it, I'll just sit here and worry until it passes. You know me." I say, muffling my voice into my arms. 

"But now you'll be stressed all week and I hate that." Pidge curls their lip at me.

"No I won't. I have a date and I plan to one hundred percent let loose, so, I want you to come and help me pick my clothes and we will hear nothing more about it." I jump out of my seat with a bubbly smile. "Comprende?" 

"Ooh a date?" They immediately perk up at that.

 

We spend a few hours rooting through every skirt and dress I own, Pidge is pretty astounded at some of the mini dresses I own (there is a lot and I'm not even ashamed.) but me being me will probably end up with more at some point. 

 

I'm going to forget about everyone else's problems for a bit, everyone's Campus Mom™ needs a break!


	5. The Pizza Experience™

Lance

 

Everybody looks tired. It's been one week since classes started and we only reached Friday evening before sleep deprivation kicked in. 

 

Dinner was somewhat quiet, bar the odd conversation that got passed around the table. The restaurant was very full because nobody on campus wanted to cook on their first week, as usual. But even with the chatter from other tables it was still too quiet. I busied my self picking onions off of my pizza and chatting quietly to Pidge -Keith showed up but I still don't have the confidence to say sorry so the majority of the night was spent avoiding him. Or more him avoiding me but either way we both did a pretty good job of it. 

 

Everybody finished the last scraps of food from their plates and slowly the restaurant began filling with the second wave of people, all a little rowdy from pre-party excitement. Still, none of us were in particularly thrilling conversations. I took this as my chance. 

 

"Listen, guys." I have their attention. "I'm going to come straight out with this but it's a little stupid." Nobody looks surprised. "Why don't we all join the lacrosse team?" For a moment I get nothing but blank looks until,

"What?"

"Pfft, no" 

"For real? Ha!" 

I pout a little childishly and interrupt their protests. "No listen to me. I think this could be fun! If all of us play and we get other people we know to join, this might work. Plus, it means we have more time to see each other between stupidly busy schedules." They all seem a little more willing to listen now but not ready to pounce at the offer. 

 

"Us lot and sport do you really think that mixes well?" Shiro chimes in.

"Come on." I whine. "It's your last year and I thought we could all do something a little different to send you and Allura out with a bang." I add.

"Still not buying it." Pidge says. Everyone is quiet for a moment, thinking they've won before Keith pipes up, 

"I've already said yes. Just think about it, it could be alright as long as we know everyone on the team." That gets their attention. 

"See! If Keith thinks it's a good idea that's saying something!" I grin, it quickly fades when I see his angry look in the corner of my eye. 

 

Everybody seems to be taking a moment to process the idea. But then they start taking a little too long and I feel like I've lost. Just as I'm ready to sit back down and give up the fight Allura comes to the rescue. 

 

"I think it's a good idea." She smiles.

"But none of us can sport, besides Lance." Hunk adds.

"Nonsense. Keith can run like hell and Shiro is pure muscle. Pidge has the brains for anything and I'm sure you could do it if you put your mind to it Hunk." I grin still, everyone laughs at that. 

 

"Oh god okay then." Pidge says but I can tell they're more in it for Alluras sake.

"Sure we might have fun." Shiro shrugs. Hunk takes the longest to reply but by the time the words reach his mouth I can tell he's all over the idea. 

"Lacrosse, alright then." 

 

Everybody falls back into silence after that. Despite feeling rather accomplished I can't help being creeped out by everyone's lack of interest in talking. They're all more interested in picking at bits of food. 

 

"Well, I'm off." Pidge's voice seemed suddenly loud even over the rest of the room. "I've got a biology project in for Monday." They announce and sling their bag over one shoulder. They take a moment to readjust their giant navy sweater before clambering out from behind the table. "Allura?" They add. There must have been some kind of psychic communication between the two of them when Allura said nothing and Pidge nodded their goodbyes.

 

"Hold on. I'm coming with." Keith shot up from the table after throwing a thoughtful glance my way.

 

Shit. I have to say something. That was the whole reason I wanted him here!

 

"Wait, Keith, can I talk to you!" It came out way louder than I meant, drawing everyone's attention and even stopping Pidge in their tracks. Allura glances between us before her face softens into a knowing smile, on me.

"Sure." He agrees, allbeit reluctantly. Pidge shrugs and walks away with a wave. Keith follows me out of the door but instead of carrying on back to campus I walk around into the parking lot.

 

We're both quiet for a stupid amount of time. The street light blares above us and it's funny buzzing noise keeps stealing my train of thought. For a moment I almost back out but then he goes to speak impatiently. "What did you-"

"No hold on." I sush him with a hand in the air, thinking over my words before continuing. "Uh..." I hesitate long enough to receive an impatient glare. 

 

"This morning, that was stupid. Really stupid! I'm sorry." It's a little to fast to be coherent. He huffs and crosses his arms as if to say 'is that all?' And I realise that none of the tension is gone between us. I don't feel any better, he still looks mad at me and then there's this weird underlining feeling that I've screwed up for good and I can say sorry all I want but what I did will always be between us. Just waiting to start another fight.

 

"No I mean- I want to say sorry properly but I'm not entirely sure if that will fix things between us..." 

"You don't think-" he tries to speak again but I have to get my point across. If I don't do it now I'll lose my confidence and back out.

"Hush... Im a cocky bastard, I know that. I flirt like it doesn't matter and I bug the hell out of you, pretend I'm just playing- but none of that is supposed to get to you so much that we tire everyone out with our fighting. So I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry for kissing you. I'm sorry for walking away. I'm sorry I couldn't say this sooner and I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you, honestly." I'm rambling. 

 

It's always been hard for me to speak my mind, that's why I mess with everyone. It's just easier to play with people than have to think about everything I do. I try to play nice and I try not to cross any lines but I don't think enough when I'm around Keith. It's like he blocks my brains waves -no, fills them.

 

"Can we just give everybody a break? It's not just Allura that's sick of our bickering. We need to-" this time he stops me and I don't have time to but back in.

"I don't want to fight, I never have!" His voice is raised just loud enough to shock me. He slowly backs me into a wall as he continues, "and of corse I see what we're doing to everybody else and I really wish we could just -stop. I do, I want our random arguments and whole months of not talking to stop but then I know we'd stop talking completely and I can't do that." There are tears threatening his eyes but he's full of so much anger I've never seen in him before that they don't fall. Instead his eyes just keep baring into me. He's saying exactaly what I wanted to. 

 

"Then what?" I ask when I realise he has nothing more to say. For a moment it's like words don't exist anymore when there is literally not one thing that comes into our minds. We just stare. He's breathless and glaring right into me with those stony eyes and I feel like if I walk away this situation never happened but it's also never resolved.

 

"I hate you so much." He says, and then goes back on his words entirely when he drags my head forward and kisses me. The thought of backing away never even occurs to me in the shock of the situation. Instead I'm thinking about the way his hands are clasped around my jaw; the way he's doing something with his tongue and I can't tell if I like it; the way a stray piece of his hair keeps brushing my cheek. 

 

I hesitantly, and rather automatically, place my hands at the small or his back. Something must have dawned on us both the moment I go to pull him a little closer. He jerks his head back and then takes a good few steps away. There's nothing either of us can say now, sorry won't cut it, we just tried that and more shit hit the fan. 

 

"I-I think I should probably stay in Hunk's room tonight." I say.

"Yeah. Thats probably a, um, yeah. Good idea." He stutters. We both mumble over each other for a moment.

"Okay." I say and no sooner than the word leaves my mouth, he darts off around the corner. 

 

I walk back into the restaurant, and sit back down where I'm greeted by Hunk, Allura and Shiro. Allura is curled up under Shiro's arm on the sofa seat, waiting with expecting eyes but Shiro is the first to say anything. "Are you two friends now?" He's blushing a little but not at me, being as Allura is basically on his lap. 

 

I have nothing to say. Hunk must pick up on that when he sees the rather startled look I can't help plastering on my face. "Oh dear. You need to stay in my room?" He moves around the table to put a comforting arm around me. It helps a little bit and I feel some brain activity starting again. 

 

I take a moment to reply and try to avoid the looks of pity and frustration coming from Allura and Shiro's way. "Probably best." I mutter and leave the restaurant. 

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hunk still has his arm around me as we wander through the grounds. 

"Not really." My voice doesn't feel like it's carrying. "I don't think I can fix this one."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading so far. Updates will probably be slow but I promise they won't be that few and far between.
> 
> Leave a comment if you have any questions or things to correct me on :)


End file.
